Positive
During character creation, players may take certain traits to add flavor to their characters. A character is not required to take any traits, but they’re recommended. Traits are chosen from a preset list, and each trait has an associated positive or negative penalty or bonus: traits with positive effects (listed here as Positive Traits) incur bonuses, while traits with negative effects (listed here as Negative Traits) provide penalties. Traits with variable effects will also have variable penalties/bonuses. The effects of these traits are listed below. Positive Traits Characters can choose one or more of the following positive traits. A character may not take more than 2 positive traits from this list, however the character may gain or be inflicted with traits later on in the character's lifetime. Attractive: The character is attractive and gains a +10 bonus to their base Charisma. Dual-wield: The character is skilled with using two weapons. He does not suffer the -10 penalty for making attacks with weapons in his off hand. Brave: The character is brave, and does not scare easily. They receive a +10 bonus to Wisdom and can resist fear or intimidation. Burning Hatred: The character bears a grudge against a particular person or group. The character despises this person or people and must seek combat with the chosen person or people. However, their hatred fuels them in combat, granting them a +5 bonus to any attacks made in order to cause harm to the chosen person or people. The character may have several instances of this trait, but not for the same group. Common Sense: The character has an innately good judgment and gains +10 Intelligence for matters using simple knowledge, logic, and judgment. Danger Sense: The character seems to have a sixth sense for danger. They gain a +10 bonus to Dexterity to determine if they are surprised by an enemy or not. Direction Sense: The character has a good sense of direction, and gains a +10 bonus to pathfinding First Impression: The character always makes a good first impression, and gains a +10 bonus to Charisma when they are interacting with another character for the first time. Good with Animals: The character has a natural affinity for animals and gains a +10 bonus to Profession Hunting skill to train or calm animals. Lithe: The character is especially flexible and gains a +10 bonus to Dexterity when evading or dodging. Perfect Memory: The character has a perfect memory. The character has a perfect memory, and never forgets anything. Situational Awareness: The character is good at maintaining awareness in any circumstance and cannot be distracted. Negative Traits Characters can choose one of the following negative traits. A character may not gain more than 1 trait from negative traits list. However the character can be inflicted or gain negative traits throughout their life. Addiction: The character is addicted to something * (chosen when the trait is gained). The character must indulge the addiction regularly (the exact time should be based on the nature of the addiction). If they fail to get their regular dosage, they suffer a -10 penalty to all effected attributes for each day until they do. Aversion: The character is afraid of or averse to something * (chosen when the trait is gained). This can be used to represent a phobia, or simply a strong dislike for something. While exposed to the source of their aversion, the character suffers a -10 penalty to all attributes for each day. Amnesia: The character has a gap in their memory, they cannot remember anything that happened during that time period, and could come back to haunt the character. Bad Reflexes: The character is generally slow to react in combat. Blind: Character has the blinded condition while they have this trait. Combat Paralysis: The character has a habit of freezing in stressful situations and must have a high Wisdom attribute any time they are surprised or combat breaks out. If they fail they may not take any actions or reactions during the first cycle of that combat in which they would take a turn.(Enemy gets Upperhand) Dampened Sense (*): A character with this trait suffers a -10 penalty to Wisdom*. A character can gain this trait more than once, but not for the same sense. Deaf: Character has the deafened condition while they have this trait, which makes it easier for the character to be taken by suprise. Disturbing Voice: The character has an intimidating, disturbing voice. He gains a +10 to Intimidate, but suffers a -10 to Charisma when speaking. Illiterate: The character was never taught to read or write. They can speak just fine, but cannot read or write. Incompetent: The character is particularly bad at something. Any attempt made with the skill * (which must be chosen when the trait is gained) suffer a -10 penalty for each skill. The character may have multiple instances of this trait for different skills *. Lingering Injury: The character has an old injury that comes back to bug them at the worst times. The player should work out the specifics of the injury and how it affects the character. Low Pain Tolerance: The character has a low threshold for pain and gets -10 penalty to Constitution for each injury. Naïve: The character lacks experience in certain settings. This will make the character learn much slower than normal people Oblivious: The character is often oblivious to danger. The character suffers a -20 penalty to Intelligence when springing traps, picking locks, or sneaking up on a NPC